


Glossy

by maggs689



Series: Lipstick [2]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Lipstick & Lip Gloss, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 15:01:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17789585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maggs689/pseuds/maggs689
Summary: Taylor finds a lipstick in Nico's bathroom and has an idea.





	Glossy

“Can I look in your cabinet for Tylenol?” Taylor shouted from Nico’s bathroom.

“You’re already rummaging through my stuff, aren’t you?” Nico shouted back.

“ _Rummaging_ , who taught this kid English,” Taylor muttered to himself. He found the Tylenol in the back of the medicine cabinet and popped two, swallowing them dry. When he put the bottle back in the cabinet, he knocked something off of the shelf into the sink.

He emerged from the bathroom and stood behind the couch where Nico was lounging. “What is this?”

Nico turned and saw that Taylor was holding up a tube of lipstick. “Oh,” Nico slumped back down on the couch. “My sister left that when she stayed with me last month.”

Taylor came around the couch and flopped down next to Nico. He was still holding the lipstick, turning it over in his hands. He was staring at Nico.

“What?” Nico looked sideways at Taylor, who was squinting at him.

“Hmm,” Taylor said. He scooted closer to Nico.

“What? No,” Nico scoffed. He tried to move away but Taylor had him backed up against the arm of the couch.

“I just want to see,” Taylor said. He caught both of Nico’s hands in one of his. “Please?”

“Taylor, _no_!” Nico tried to be serious but he was grinning.

“Please,” Taylor said sweetly, leaning in to kiss Nico’s hands. “Pretty please?”

“Is this like when you used to want me to wear women’s underwear?”

“I _still_ want you to wear women’s underwear.”

Nico let his head fall back against the arm of the couch and sighed. “Fine, just the lipstick, and I’m taking it right off.”

Taylor whooped and hopped up onto his knees on the couch. “Ok, hold still.”

“You are too excited about this,” Nico grumbled fondly.

“No talking,” Taylor instructed. He took the top off of the lipstick and turned the tube up. The lipstick was bright red. He reached out to cup Nico’s face in one hand and ran his thumb over Nico’s plump bottom lip.

Nico opened his mouth to suck Taylor’s thumb into his mouth. “Tay, forget the lipstick,” Nico whispered and leaned in for a kiss.

Taylor gently pushed Nico back against the arm of the couch. “Nope, I need to see this.” He leaned in and swiped the lipstick over Nico’s bottom lip. “That’s really bright,” Taylor half-groaned.

Taylor applied the lipstick to Nico’s top lip, taking time to carefully color in the rosebud of his lip. “Ok, now do the thing,” Taylor said and pressed his lips together. Nico did the same, audibly popping out his lips when he was finished.

Taylor leaned back and took a long look at Nico, whose pretty pink lips were now a vivid red.

“Let me see, let me see,” Nico jumped up and scurried to the mirror by the front door. “Oh,” he said as he looked at his reflection.

Taylor came up behind him. “Your lips are so…”

"I should take it off.”

“Not yet,” Taylor said quickly. He turned Nico to face him and brushed his floppy hair back off his face. Nico’s lips were parted. Taylor used his thumb to smear the lipstick across Nico’s cheek. “God, you look so _good_.”

Taylor crowded Nico against the wall and kissed his neck, sucking a hickey into the soft skin. “You really like this,” Nico said.

Taylor bit into Nico’s neck. “You have no idea,” Taylor said and pressed his stiffening cock against Nico. He slid his fingers into Nico’s hair and pulled, making Nico groan.

Taylor found the hem of Nico’s shirt and started pulling it up Nico’s torso. He leaned down to kiss Nico’s chest and then pulled his shirt all of the way off. Nico fumbled with the waistband of Taylor’s shorts.

“Don’t fucking tease me, Nic,” Taylor warned. Nico smiled, one side of his red lips pulling up at the corner as he slid Taylor’s shorts and boxers down his legs. Before Taylor could pull Nico to him for a kiss, Nico sank to his knees.

Taylor’s knees almost buckled when Nico looked up at him and wet his glossy lips with his tongue. “Holy fuck, Nic,” Taylor exhaled. Slowly, Nico ran his tongue up the length of Taylor’s cock and swirled his tongue around the head. Taylor put his hands in Nico’s hair and watched, eyes wide, as Nico slid his red lips all the way down to the base of his cock. “That is fucking filthy,” Taylor moaned and let his head fall back.

Nico sucked him slowly, until Taylor couldn’t take it anymore and started thrusting into Nico’s mouth. Nico started deep-throating him, eyes watering and saliva dripping from his chin, and Taylor knew he’d come soon. He waited until the last minute, unable to stop looking at Nico’s red lips wrapped around his cock, and then pulled out of Nico’s mouth.

Nico held his mouth open for Taylor’s come and swallowed it all down, then used his fingers to catch the drops that had missed his mouth. He stood, licking his fingers.

Taylor was breathless from his orgasm. He pulled Nico to him and kissed him hard. He tasted himself on Nico’s tongue and could feel how hard Nico was through his thin shorts.

Taylor led Nico over to the couch, where he slid Nico’s shorts and boxers down his legs before pulling Nico onto his lap. Taylor started stroking Nico’s cock slowly. Nico whimpered with each stroke.

“Talk to me,” Nico murmured from where he had his head tucked into Taylor’s neck.

Taylor smiled, knowing that Nico liked to come while Taylor whispered dirty things in his ear. “You sucked my cock so good, Nico, did you know that? You’re such a good boy for me.” Nico started to squirm on Taylor’s lap. Taylor put his free hand on the back of Nico’s neck to hold him in place. “You made me come so hard, baby.”

Nico lifted his head and kissed Taylor.

“Such a good boy, I want to see you come for me, ok baby?”

Nico started thrusting up into Taylor’s hand and his breath was coming faster.

"Are you going to come for me like a good boy?”

Nico nodded furiously, squeezing his eyes shut.

“Come for daddy, baby, come for me.”

“Oh god,” Nico moaned and came hard in Taylor’s hand. He fell against Taylor’s chest and panted to catch his breath. “Oh my god.”

Taylor kissed him sweetly, past the point of caring if he got lipstick all over his face. “I always have the best ideas.” Nico swatted at Taylor’s chest playfully and kissed him again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Lmk if you like this pairing! I have a few more ideas ;)


End file.
